Tides
by ShizerMcDougal
Summary: As Kakashi returns to the Konoha monument to pay his respects, he reflects on his past, present and future. One shot. Song fic.


Title: Tides

Author: ShizerMcDougal

Rating: G

Category: General

Summary: Hatake Kakashi reflects on life. Song fic. One shot.

A/N: Hello there! I've been a frequent here at but only made one attempt at writing here about two years ago. I was under the name "The Raven Witches". Anyway, here is my second attempt and I hope you all enjoy it. I had some issues with the double spacing while posting this so please ignore the structuring. Just a warning though, there are spoilers if you haven't read the chapters 237 and up from the manga. Flames, criticism and other knick-knacks are welcome ;D

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and if I did that would be unbelievable.

* * *

_We piece together our favorite colors, our favorite moments,_

Here I am, at the brink of thirty, suddenly feeling how old I really am.

_we take a picture._

As I stand in front of the large monument, I wonder about it all. How and above all, Why? Why did all of them perish and not I?

Life was truly mysterious.

_We string together all the letters and all the words_

_between the pages of the book about our lives._

Never in my life, did I imagine that I would lose almost all of my companions and loved ones so soon. Once living and breathing people, now long dead and only remembered by a mere black stone where their names are engraved.

At first, it was unbearable but as time came and left, the throbbing pain of loss lessened.

But that pain never left completely.

_So when you built these walls around you,_

_building castles near the waves_,

_just make your footprints in the sand,_

_before the tides come to wash them away._

Coming back here from time to time always reminded me of many important things. One of which was cherishing special moments, friends, loved ones and leaving my own important mark on this world, however small or large.

I guess Obito was the one to thank for, regarding all that.

If it was not for his sacrifice or in fact, his bravery, I would not have become the man I am today.

_The birds are circling, coming home or maybe leaving,_

_we hear the church bells ringing through our lives, our lives._

When I was younger, I once thought that around the age of 29, I would be married and perhaps have children already. How funny to think that the thought of marriage never passed my mind in years since. I suppose that's what the ninja profession does to the mind. A profession where one's life is constantly in danger, is not really an ideal lifestyle for starting family.

And I would not allow the same things to happen as it had when I was a child. There are already too many who have suffered growing up without parents.

_So when you built these walls around you,_

_building castles near the waves,_

_just make your footprints in the sand,_

_before the tides come to wash them away._

When I worked with Team 7 (and amazingly, the only team I ever passed), I felt that although I did not have children of my own, they were almost like ones I would have had.

They were just like my old team. It was an uncanny likeness.

As I taught them, I believed that I could raise them to be the opposite of what I was when I was their age; To be more caring, respectful, strong and trustworthy. Through that, I believed that I could leave three positive marks in the world, and be satisfied.

When Naruto was badly hurt after his fight with Sasuke, I felt like I had fallen into the same mistake again. I felt like the time when Obito trapped, and killed.

I was always too late.

_No one knows, _

_where this path leads but I'll follow until_

_the end._

Now I realize, I cannot control fate entirely and bend it to my will. All I can do is go on, learn from my mistakes, and well, just live for the sake of living. Life is short, and even though I feel old and slightly tired, I am still young.

There is still time for me to find love, and to leave my own important mark in the world.

There is still hope.

_So when you built these walls around you,_

_building castles near the waves,_

_just make your footprints in the sand,_

_before the tides come to wash them away._

A/N no.2 - That song was written, and performed by my sister Marie. You can check out her other songs at my homepage link in my profile. Unfortunately, you won't find the song "Tides" on the site (maybe sometime I will persuade her to) but her other songs are really good so go check them out:)


End file.
